1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to narrow-casting information to users and more particularly to a method and apparatus for distributing perishable entertainment inventory.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is commonly known that revenue from concert and sporting events not only comes from primary sources such as the ticket sales themselves, but is also derived from ancillary sources such as from concessions, parking, and concert memorabilia. The same is true for such items as movie tickets and lift tickets at ski resorts where the operating costs (to put on the show or per hour charge of operating the ski lifts) is fixed no matter how many people are served. When such events do not sell out, however, not only is the ticket revenue lost forever but revenue that could have been gained through these ancillary sales is lost as well. Such events and ancillary sales are perishable because the opportunity to make those sales are lost once the event occurs.
It has been determined that less than only 15% of music events actually sell out. Concerts that undersell affect everyone involved, from the building owner to the concert promoter to the band to the beverage distributor. In order to make up for some lost revenue, venues often “paper the house,” giving away unsold tickets. This is a laborious and slow-moving process. Promoters often spend weeks giving tickets away, calling on friends, family and a small circle of “guaranteed attendees.” The process is limited by the manpower assigned to the task, to the number of people the staff has access to and the number of man-hours assigned to the task.
Accordingly, the need remains for an improved method for papering the house.